Six Lucky Dragonets
Story by TheUnFathomable, Coding by Bookaholic! (Thanks everyone for the positive feedback!) Summary: Qibli is assigned to keep an eye out on Winter, and a seven sided love triangle breaks out. (There’s also a lot of mentions to other things, so just watch out for that.) NOTE: In this, Winter, Carnelian, and Moon are a bit more snappish, and Kinkajou is a bit more opinionated. Just a disclaimer. CHAPTER ONE The Jade Mountain Academy was made to give everyone an education, and to increase tribal relations. And hey, if making the dragonets fall head over heels for each other, that was good enough for them. And at first, the DOD were very concerned about the Jade Winglet. The IceWing didn’t seem to get along with anyone, the SkyWing refused to interact with anyone, The RainWing was so outgoing it pushed away the NightWing, who was extremely shy and seemed to push against other dragonets like same sides of magnets, the SeaWing seemed perfectly content to be ignored, and Clay was pretty sure the MudWing was homosexual and worried about people liking him (because hey, you can never tell when someone’s going to be homophobic). But all of the DOD were in agreement that the SandWing was probably going to make friends with them all no matter what happened. So the DOD called him into the office the third day. "Is this about Turtle’s lunch going missing?" Qibli asked. "Because it wasn’t me, honest!" "No." Clay looked amused. "So how are things going with the Jade Winglet?" "Eh, they’re okay. Kinkajou and Moon are...bonding, if you can call it that. Turtle and Umber have been getting along well, Carnelian doesn’t really get along with anyone, and Winter...well, Winter..." What was Qibli supposed to say? He certainly couldn’t mention the first time Bandit had gotten loose, where he threatened, quite descriptively, to end Moon’s life. He most definitely couldn’t mention the second time Bandit got loose, where Winter was convinced Kinkajou was trying to poison Bandit with a blueberry. He probably shouldn’t mention the third time Bandit got loose and Winter and Carnelian got in a fistfight because Carnelian wanted to see if Bandit could find his way out of a Lego maze. Clay offered Qibli a kind smile. "The reason I called you down here is because I’m worried about your winglet. I just want to make sure everything is fine with the clawmates’ interactions." Clay lowered his gaze. "Now, one more thing- did Carnelian really get bitten by a snake?" "Well, That was Winter." Qibli shuddered. "And honestly? I’d rather not talk about that." "Fair enough." Clay shrugged. "And keep an eye on Winter, will you?" CHAPTER TWO Qibli had no problem following Winter. It’s not like he tried hard to not be seen. Winter flaunted into History class, as well as someone who failed their first formative quiz possibly could. Qibli followed him, trying not to burst into laughter when Winter tripped and fell into Moon. "Watch it, silly." Umber, who had been near Moon, helped Winter up. Winter grumbled a quick "thanks" and walked into the room, where Webs was looking at his notes, not having noticed anything that had just unraveled. The bell tolled, and Webs looked up. "Was that the bell? Okay, that’s Moon, Qibli, Kinkajou, Winter, Turtle, Umber... Where’s Carnelian?" "She’s in the Nurse’s office," Kinkajou piped up. "Okay. You guys were working on the Scorching activity, right?" The class nodded, getting out their papers and pencils and getting to work. "I’ll be around to check your work later." Webs said, then mumbled an excuse about needing coffee and exited the room. The classroom was silent for a minute, Umber reading a book because he’d finished early and the other five working hard, when Winter emitted a loud sigh and leaned back on his chair. He mumbled something about "too stupid". Qibli focused his attention solely on Winter, wondering what would happen next. But what happened next he hadn’t accounted for. Umber, setting down Animal Farm and getting up from his desk, walked over to Winter and examined his paper. Umber grabbed Winter’s slightly chewed Ticonderoga and showed him the finer points of his paper and the not so finer points, and Winter seemed genuinely interested. Qibli looked at this scene for a full minute before getting distracted by a paper airplane landing on his desk. Unfolding it, he could make out Kinkajou’s handwriting: Awww. Don’t they look cute together? Qibli crumpled the note and tossed it to his feet, partly jealous because they did look cute together. CHAPTER THREE Later, when the dragonets were going to sleep, Qibli rolled over to ask Winter a question. "Winter, do you like anyone?" Qibli asked. "Why do you want to know?" "Because we’re friends, and friends tell each other things." "Since when were we, like, best buds?" "Well, you haven’t yelled at me yet." "That’s true." Winter laughed. "Okay. I like Moon. Who do you like?" "I don’t have a crush on anyone." Qibli lied. "Oh, come on. You have to have a crush on someone." Winter rolled his eyes. "Alright. More like an admiration than a crush, but I like Moonwatcher." Qibli lied again. "Okay." Winter shrugged, rolling over. As to not make a sound, Qibli tip toed out of the room and headed for the Nurse’s office. "Clay," Qibli whispered. "Clay?" "Yes, Qibli?" Clay said. It’s alright, you don’t have to whisper. Carnelian’s a deep sleeper." "Oh. It’s more Winter news. He’s getting along with dragons better." Qibli remembered Kinkajou’s paper airplane note sliding down onto his desk. "I think he likes Moon. And Umber." Clay cocked his head. "I wouldn’t have guessed Umber." He chuckled. "But I guess you never know with dragonets." CHAPTER FOUR Moonwatcher woke up, wanting to fall back to sleep. "Hey Moon, you’re finally awake!" Kinkajou said energetically. "I can’t wait for breakfast! They say breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Moon grumbled and complained all the way to breakfast, where the only one seated was Winter. "Hey, Winter. Where are the others?" "Well, Turtle and Carnelian both got up at five. Umber and Qibli are planning to come down thirty minutes from now, and I'm here." Ever since Winter had confessed liking Moon to Qibli and he suggested to Winter in the morning to "try and be nice to her, for Darkstalker's sake, otherwise you'll never get a mate", Winter had viewed the world differently. He had realized hey, maybe he came across mean to people, and he should probably try to change that. "So what's new?" he asked. Kinkajou snickered, whipering to Moon, "He's probably had a smokeberry too many." Moon ignored Kinkajou, which any dragon who knew her had to know how to do, otherwise they'd go insane. "Why are you being nice?" Moon glared. "Er, Qibli had a little talk with me, in which he called me a "smoke-breathing salamander" and an "idiotic IceWing". Winter explained. "Makes sense," Moon shrugged, earning a laugh from Kinkajou. "But it's kind of alarming and a bit scary. Honestly, I liked the you that didn't try to impress everyone better." Moon left the table. Winter exhaled a long sigh. "Maybe I am a smoke-breathing salamander." "Maybe," Kinkajou shrugged. "I've never met one. But I'm pretty sure they don't have wings." Qibli and Umber entered the room. "Yo." He said. "We're here a bit earlier than expected, if that's okay." "It's fine. I was just leaving." Winter grumbled and went back to his cave. "What was that all about?" Umber asked Kinkajou. "Oh, I don't know." Kinkajou said, and faced Qibli. "Something about smoke-breathing salamanders." Qibli groaned. "Umber, how much trouble did I get myself into this time?" CHAPTER FIVE Turtle was doing good, actually. He had a good number of friends and his love life had zero complications. Okay, okay, maybe he liked Umber. Umber was nice and funny. And he got a little upset when he saw Umber helping Winter out. And he got along with Carnelian really well in the mornings. Okay, maybe his love life was more complicated then he thought. But didn’t everyone have trouble with something? "Apparently not Umber," he muttered to himself in Webs’ history class, when Umber set his Animal Farm book aside to help Winter again. Qibli gave Turtle a quizzical glance but said nothing. Qibli was supposed to focus on Winter, but something about the way Turtle was shooting death glares at his back in between working made him think he could focus on Turtle for a while. Meanwhile, Moon, who had somehow finished despite Kinkajou’s constant buzzing in her ear, was instructing Carnelian on what they were doing. "Oh, it’s just the Scorching? I had to do that for army applications," Carnelian said, and breezed through the thing in two minutes faster than Umber had done it. "Wow, Carnelian, that was really fast!" Kinkajou exclaimed. "I wish I could do stuff that fast. Hey Carnelian, how’d you do that so fast?" "I knew everything," Carnelian said, exasperated, and picked up 1984. "Now stop talking." "Okay," Kinkajou shrugged. "Will do." CHAPTER SIX Qibli had gone back to looking at Winter. Correction: Observing Winter. "Looking at" made it seem like he was stalking him because he liked him. Okay, maybe Qibli did like Winter. It was kind of cute when Winter got mad, the way his silver cheeks grew red and he huffed a bit of icy-breath. But before Qibli could like someone, he needed to know all the facts. Including why Turtle, the patient, introverted SeaWing, seemingly hated him with a passion. So he approached Turtle at lunch one day. "Yo." Qibli grinned in his casual way. "Why do you not like Winter?" "Whatever could you mean?" Asked Turtle. "I don't hate anyone." "Well, why do you dislike Winter, then?" Qibli asked, amused. Turtle suddenly looked very shy. "I'm jealous of him because I think Umber likes him," He muttered in a very tiny voice. So Turtle was just jealous of Winter then. "Okay," Qibli said. "Why'd you ask?" Turtle said, regaining his voice. "Because I like Winter," Qibli admitted, more to himself than Turtle. "Woah," Turtle breathed. "You like Winter? I'd never considered that." He pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "Eh, I don't know. I'm still an adolescent and get to decide who I like." Qibli shrugged. "And maybe Umber would like you back if you interacted with him." "Maybe," Turtle considered. "Maybe. Thanks, Qibli." Qibli walked over to Winter's table, where he was trying to feed Bandit a leg of lamb. "I can't get him to eat!" Winter threw his hands up in the air, almost smacking Qibli. "Ah, so sorry about that. Can you try to get him to eat this?" Qibli took the leg of lamb. "It looks like you're trying to stab him with the food. Just set it near him and he'll come to it." Sure enough, in a minute Bandit was snacking on the meat while Winter collected his findings in a small booklet. "What's this?" Qibli asked curiously, motioning to the book. "I'm trying to figure out if scavengers have any enslaving-dragons-and-making-a-second-Scorching-tendencies," Winter explained. "The most curious thing I've found is he has tried to nibble my claws on more than one occasion." "That's weird," Qibli said. "Very interesting." CHAPTER SEVEN Winter woke up the following morning. He yawned and noticed a note on his bed. Yo, Winter! Everyone in the Jade Winglet is invited to a Scorching study session in preparation for the test. That includes you, so come down to Umber and Turtle's dorm this instant! Winter got out of bed and looked over at Qibli. "Qibli?" He whispered. "QIBLI!" Qibli didn't wake up. "Figures." Winter grumbled. Winter walked over to Umber and Turtle’s dorm, where Kinkajou and Carnelian were quizzing each other while Umber flipped through his notes. Winter sat down next to Umber. "Hey. Where’s Turtle?" "Oh, Turtle’s putting his contacts in." Umber picked up his study guide. "What’s the scientific name for scavengers?" Winter bit his lip. "Uh, Scavengus scavengerus? Is that an actual question?" Umber laughed. "First off, it’s Homo sapiens. Second, it’s in my study guide, so I assume it’s in the test." "Hey, guys." Turtle walked in. "Where’s Moon and Qibli?" "Oh, Qibli’s sleeping." Winter said. "I yelled his name, but he’s a pretty deep sleeper." "When I woke Moon up, she mumbled something about ‘five more minutes’." Kinkajou scratched her chin. "I’ve been here for fifty minutes. Maybe I misheard, or she’s just really sleepy." Carnelian looked confused. "It’s eight thirty. How is anyone asleep?" "You wake up at four thirty." Winter pointed out. "You don’t understand the joy of waking up at eight." Carnelian smirked. "Of course, a lazy, stupid IceWing oddly defensive of his pet scavenger would think so." "Watch your mouth, filthy SkyWing." Winter snarled. "We both know who would win in a fight." "Okay, just because you managed to bite my arm doesn't make you stronger than me." Carnelian got in an interesting stance, one that signified she was ready to either attack or flee. Winter and Carnelian charged at each other, Carnelian raising a fist and Winter getting ready to use his tail like a club, when Qibli walked in. While Winter and Carnelian were fighting, Qibli stepped in a wide arc around them. "Why are they fighting?" Turtle just shrugged. CHAPTER EIGHT "So, let me get this straight. Both of you were bitten by a snake?" Clay raised an eyebrow at Winter and Carnelian, who were sitting in his office. "I’m not Starflight, but I can tell the difference between a burn mark and a snake bite." "He started it." Carnelian complained. "I’m not worried about who started it." Clay exhaled. "I’m worried about what’s going to happen to you. This will most likely get you suspended, if not expelled. So tell me the whole story." Carnelian shifted her broken arm, which was wrapped securely in a cast. "Turtle and Umber had invited everyone to a small study session. I was confused as to why Moonwatcher was still asleep at eight thirty. Me and Winter were teasing each other, when Winter flat out insults me." Carnelian shifted her cast again. "One thing lead to another, and we started fighting each other." "That’th a lie," Winter snarled. "Calling thomeone thtupid ithn’t teathing, it’th- ack," Winter shook his head. "Calling someone stupid isn’t teasing, it’s insulting. You were flat out rude." "Maybe I should‘ve asked someone else for the story, like Qibli." Clay grumbled. Carnelian shifted her cast in protest. "Qibli’s too biased. Kinkajou, maybe." "How is Qibli biased?" Winter asked. Carnelian burst out laughing. "You- you really are stupid! You can’t even see that he’s totally fallen head over heels for you? Meanwhile, a very confused Moonwatcher was walking into Umber and Turtle’s dorm. "What happened here?" "Oh, just Carnelian and Winter." Turtle said. Turning to Qibli, he added in a whisper, "Hey, can you come down to the lake after History?" Qibli looked confused. "There’s a lake?" CHAPTER NINE After History, Qibli tried his best to get down to the lake. He didn’t get it on the first try, though. "What are you doing here?" Someone coughed. Qibli whirled around. "I’m looking for the lake." The dragon smiled. "That’s not too far from here. Make two lefts and you’ll get there." "Hey, Stonemover!" A cheery voice called out. "And hello, Qibli." "Hey, Sunny." Qibli said. I was just heading down to the lake. I got a bit lost." "Oh, just take two lefts. See ya!" Sunny replied, and Qibli left. "Hey, Qibli!" Turtle called out. "Why so late?" "I got lost." Qibli admitted. "Do you know a dragon named Stonemover?" "Never heard of him in my entire life." Turtle responded. "Why’d you call me down here?" Qibli asked. Turtle’s gaze darkened. "Winter and Carnelian’s rivalry scares me a bit. They’re both really strong, and have their own little friend groups that might not get along as well. Umber and Winter are decently good friends, and Carnelian and Moon get along nice enough... I just don’t want anyone else to get hurt." Turtle exhaled. "Also, I overheard Tsunami and Glory arguing with Clay. It seems like Winter and Carnelian are going to be suspended." "For how long?" "Tsunami was arguing for a week, and Glory five days. Clay’s against them being suspended at all but will settle for two days." Turtle revealed. "Qibli, just promise me this: Don’t do anything stupid." "Hey, guys! What are you guys up to?" Kinkajou cannonballed into the lake. "We were just taking a break, swimming some laps." Qibli said. "Oooh! I love swimming! I bet I can swim faster than both of you combined!" Kinkajou exclaimed, resurfacing. Qibli splashed Kinkajou. "You’re on." "I can be the referee," Turtle volunteered. "Then I’ll race the winner. Three, two, one, go!" Qibli, who wasn’t prepared in the slightest, choked on water as Kinkajou laughed, getting ahead of him. Qibli tried to catch up, but by the time he had gained full speed Kinkajou had already crossed the finish. "Hey, look! A waterfall!" Kinkajou exclaimed. Qibli slowly swam over. "A waterfall in a lake? That‘s weird." "It’s possible." Turtle said, making his way over as well. Kinkajou, Qibli, and Turtle, standing a safe distance away from the waterfall, stayed there for a while. "So," Kinkajou said, "Whose side are you on?" CHAPTER TEN As soon as Clay left the room, Carnelian shot up from her seat. "What are you doing?" Winter protested. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Carnelian said, opening a cabinet. "Carnelian. Stop." Winter said, a bit more forcefully. "None of your business." Carnelian stuck out her tongue while pulling out a book on the brain. "Clay has a ton of books. I read some of these when you bit me." "Oh." Winter shifted in his seat. "Don’t worry, it has pictures. You can read this also." Winter frowned as he and Carnelian read the first page. "Flip," He demanded unexpectedly. "You can’t possibly have read all that in that short amount of time. Here, name three parts of the brain." "Left hemisphere, right hemisphere, hippocampus." Winter smirked. "Both hemispheres count as one. That’s only two." "Fine, cerebral cortex. Flip." "Get your own book, if you're such a faster reader than me." Carnelian rolled her eyes. Meanwhile in the lake, Turtle was hesitant. "Can I not be on anyone's side?" "No. No being neutral." "Why can't I be pacifist?" Turtle muttered under his breath. "Look, I'm not a fan of either. They're both arrogant and rude." But Kinkajou wasn't listening to him. "Where's Qibli?" Is all she said. "Qibli?" Turtle's head swiveled to where Qibli had been. "Uh, Qibli?" Kinkajou jumped to conclusions much faster than Turtle. "QIBLI!" She shouted. She ran past Turtle, looking over the waterfall. "No," Turtle breathed. "Qibli, don't die!" Turtle and Kinkajou looked over the side of the waterfall, waiting for any sign Qibli was still alive. CHAPTER ELEVEN Moon walked into the library. "Hey, Starflight." "Hey, Moonwatcher." Starflight looked up from his desk. "What do you want?" "I'm looking for a book on Scavengers." Moon said. "Ah. I believe that's aisle six." Moonwatcher said a quick "thank you" and headed off. Moonwatcher entered aisle six and stared at its only occupant. "Hey, Umber." She said. Umber looked up from his book. "Oh hey, Moon! What are you here for, History?" "Pretty much," Moon responded, choosing a book at random and sliding it off the shelf. The atmosphere seemed awkward. "Have you been to the music room?" Umber said, trying to start a conversation. "There's a music room?" Moon perked up. "Yeah!" Umber was excited now. "There's a piano, a set of drums, a ton of small instruments. It's really cool!" "Where is it?" Moon asked. "Um..." Umber thought for a moment. "I'm bad at directions. I could show you. I mean, after we check out our books..." Umber suddenly felt uncomfortable. Moon and Umber checked out their books and headed out of the library. Umber led moon down a few hallways, when they approached a sleepy Queen Glory walking down in the opposite direction. "Queen Glory." Umber stooped into a low bow, in which he promptly fell over. Queen Glory made a small laugh. "Ah, childhood. Where are you going, Umber, Moon?" "The music room." Umber answered. before Moon could get anything out of her mouth, and she stood there with her mouth open, looking quite stupid. "I'm showing it to Moon for the first time." "Huh. I don't remember that. That must have been Sunny's idea..." Queen Glory frowned. "Ah, well. Have fun and get good grades, because I'll be your math teacher for the next week while Deathbringer and Jambu rule the Rain Kingdom." Queen Glory walked past them, and Umber led Moon into one more hallway before they arrived at the music room. "Hey, guys." Qibli said, picking up drumsticks. "What are you doing here?" CHAPTER TWELVE (Includes retelling of CHAPTER TEN) Turtle and Kinkajou's argument had grown to be heated, and the tension in the room was quite high. "Um, Turtle? I'm going to go to the music room now." Turtle didn't hear, so he said it again, louder. Qibli, still not being heard, shrugged, dipped underwater noisily, and swam to the rocky shore, where he got out and walked down the hallways it took to get to the music room. "Hey, Qibli." Umber waved. "Hey, I didn't know you liked drums. Cool." Umber studied the instruments laid out in front of him before randomly selecting a trombone. "What are you gonna play, Moon?" Qibli asked. Moon shrugged and uncertainly walked over to the piano, sliding the bench out from under with caution. Moon sat down for a little and pondered the keys, before playing a small song flawlessly. "Hey, that was nice!" Umber explained, removing the trombone from his lips. "Have you ever played before?" "Just natural, I guess." Moon shrugged. The next day, when the five dragonets had their first Math class, Kinkajou and Turtle had quite a surprise coming to them. "Qibli, you're alive!" Kinkajou exclaimed. "You thought I was dead?" Qibli asked, bemused. "Well..." Turtle scratched the back of his head. "Hey, y'all!" Carnelian walked through the open doors. "Hey, Carnelian." Moon waved, and Carnelian took her seat besides her. Maybe it was just purely coincidence, but he could see Moon, Kinkajou, and Carnelian on one side of the room, and Qibli and Umber on the other. The classroom was getting more political than he had remembered it being. CHAPTER THIRTEEN Winter hated the world. And everything in it. When he finally was released from the nurse‘s office, he went to his dorm to get his History things. A slip of paper fell from his binder, and he bent down to pick it up. Yo, Winter. Meet me in the lake after History. ~Qibli Winter groaned and headed to History. It was slow enough not waiting for something, but this was going to take an eternity. Twice he almost fell asleep before managing to force himself back into consciousness. Once History was FINALLY over, Winter headed down to the lake where Qibli had said he was going to be. Winter waved the note. "What's this about?" Qibli smirked. "You waste no time in asking, do you?" He bit his lip, trying to stall the conversation. "I... wanted to tell you something." Qibli shifted his foot underwater, disturbing a small minnow. "Yeah?" Winter prodded, dipping his foot in. He quickly withdrawed it, yelping, "Cold!" "You're an IceWing." Qibli laughed, splashing Winter with water. "Anyway... I wanted to tell you... well..." "What?" "I like you." Qibli blurted. "I've liked you this whole time." Winter's jaw dropped before rising into a smirk. "I like you too..." Winter started. And Qibli's heart sank as he waited for the "as a friend" part to come. But it didn't come. And it wouldn't come. CHAPTER FOURTEEN Turtle’s prediction seemed to be wrong. Umber and Carnelian were getting along better, and Moon and Qibli talked occasionally. Winter and Carnelian weren’t talking, but that was expected. So why was Turtle still skeptical? Maybe it was nothing. Qibli and Winter’s relationship was under the radar for most dragons. Qibli and Winter were pretty sure they were the only ones who knew. And they were planning to keep that secret for a bit longer. Glo Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (TheUnFathomable)